Traitor
by Bloodrose 'Valentine' Foxxstar
Summary: **YAOI Warning!!** Is this an average day at ShinRa? I think not! (Tseng/Reno, Seph/Tseng, Rufus/Reno)
1. part 1

**Traitor**.  
  
"Why does he always pick on me?" The red-headed Turk muttered to himself as he stood on the balcony outside of the Turk's lounge, lighting a cigarette.  
Rude looked at this partner from inside the lounge. He was worried about the red-head, although he'd never show it. That pretty-boy vice-president was going to push Reno too far one of these days and Rude knew it wasn't going to be too long before his partner snapped. A Turk is cool, calm and collected in all situations and Reno, to all those who didn't really know him, was a model Turk. He was cool almost to the point of being down-right frozen and always appeared calm. But Rude knew Reno better than that, he could see something was bothering the re-head and he suspected it had something to do with Rufus, but he also knew better than to ask.  
Reno took one final drag of his smoke, threw the remaining half over the edge of the balcony and wandered inside, hands in his pockets and looking more scruffy than usual. Rude went back to reading his copy of 'Midgar Weekly' as Reno sat opposite him and Tseng entered the lounge.

  
"Reno. The president wants you."

  
Reno looked up and waved his hand at Tseng. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in a minute."

  
"Now Reno." Tseng growled. Reno sighed and walked to the door. "And for god's sake, tidy yourself up abit!" Tseng called after him. Rude hid a smirk behind this magazine.

  
*    *    *    *    *

  
As he walked up the final steps to president ShinRa's office, Reno ran a hand absent-mindedly through his hair and straightened up his coat a bit. When he entered the office he saw the president was behind his desk deep in paper-work as usual, but he also noticed that Rufus was also there, looking out the window behind the president's desk. _That's odd_ thought Reno, _they're usually not in the same room unless they're arguing about something._ He cleared his throat as he stood in front of the large desk, ShinRa looked up from his papers and Rufus remained looking out over Midgar.

  
"You wanted me 'sir?" Reno asked.

  
At length the president spoke. "As you may be well aware Turk," ShinRa never called Reno or Rude by their names. "I shall one day be gone, though not for a long time yet, and Rufus' will have control of my company."

  
Reno sensed a smugness in the blonde vice-president at this and wondered where the president was heading. He nodded slightly, "yes 'sir..."

  
"My point, Turk, is that there are a few fractions out there that would not like this to happen. So I am reassigning your temporary guarding duties of Rufus, to fulltime."

  
Reno choked. "You want me to be his bodyguard... fulltime?!"

  
Rufus turned and looked at Reno with that arrogant smirk of his. "You have a problem with my father's orders, Turk?"

  
Reno sighed, he knew better than to oppose the president. He didn't' after all want to lose his pay-packet and free lodgings. "No 'sir. I don't see any reason why I would."

  
The president nodded. "You're dismissed, you start tomorrow, 7am."

  
Reno bowed slightly and hurried back downstairs, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts as he headed to his apartment.

  
  


*    *    *    *    *  
  


Upon entering the apartment he knew his lover was already there, the sound of the shower alerted him to the fact. He collapsed onto the couch and heard the shower turn off. It wasn't long before, dressed in only a towel, the raven-haired Turk leader walked into the apartment's room and saw Reno was back, and not looking too happy. Sitting down beside him, Tseng took one of Reno's hands in his and smiled grimly as Reno leant against him and told him of the president's orders. The two of them hand been lovers for nearly two years now and no-one, except Rude, knew this. Although they have a feeling that General Sephiroth know something, because Tseng keeps turning down his, all too often, advances.

Reno sighed and closed his eyes. "I guess this means we won't be working together anymore for awhile. Isn't there anything you can do?"

  
Tseng blinked and looked down at the red-head. "Like what? I can't override the president's orders."

  
Just then a familiar voice called out, "hey Tseng, you home?"

  
Tseng winched, got up and headed back to the shower muttering. "Why can't he leave me alone...?"

  
Getting up, Reno waited till he heard the water running again before opening the door and looking up at Sephiroth. "He's in the shower."

  
Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

  
"I live here." Reno rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen.

  
Sephiroth followed Reno into the kitchen and sat at the counter, leaning back against it. "So I heard you're Rufus' new fulltime bodyguard."

  
Reno sighed as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. "Don't remind me. That pretty-boy is gonna drive me drive."

  
Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "That is the president's son and the vice-president of this company Reno. You should show the proper respect."

  
It was then that Tseng walked into the kitchen, wearing only pair of tight-fitting black pants, and shook his head. "Give his a rest Seph. We ain't on duty right now."

  
Reno smiled at Tseng and scowled when he saw Sephiroth openly staring at Tseng. Sephiroth nodded slightly and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah, I guess you're right..."

  
"Well, I have to get back on duty." Reno said finishing off his beer and leaving the kitchen, giving Sephiroth a hesitant look before stepping out of the apartment and heading towards Rude's apartment.

  
Sephiroth watched Reno leave with a smirk then turned back to Tseng, licking his lips. "Now that we're alone..."

  
Tseng shook his head. "Don't even think it Seph."  
  


*    *    *    *    *  
  


Reno and Rude walked through Sector 4 quietly. Reno flicked his cigarette into a gutter as they stopped at a street corner. "Which way?" He faced his silent companion.  
  


Rude nodded his head slightly to an alley on the left.

"It's down there?"

  
Rude nodded.

  
Reno sighed and headed down the alleyway muttering. "Why can't these places be more in the open...?"

  
Rude just shrugged and followed him.

  
*    *    *    *    *  
  


Tseng lay in bed trying to forget the last hour. But with the silver-haired man sleeping quietly beside him, it wasn't easy. Rolling onto his back he stared at the ceiling. _What have I done?!_ He glanced briefly at the silver-haired General. _I mean sure he's handsome, ok then, drop-dead-gorgeous. But I love Reno and now...now he's going to hate me. Ack, you're such and idiot Tseng!_ He sat up, pulled on a pair of boxers and climbed out of bed, walking into the kitchen.  
With a fresh cup of tea he sat down at the counter and sighed. _I can't let this happen again, never again..._ Then he jumped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud bang as the apartment door was flung open. Walking into the main room Tseng gasped when he saw Rude escorting a limping Reno to the couch. "What happened?!"

  
Reno grimaced as he sat down. "They got the jump on us, knew we were coming."

  
Tseng sat down beside Reno. "What do you mean they knew you were coming? Are you ok?"

  
Reno nodded. "Just got shot in the foot at the last minute." He sighed and looked to Rude then back to Tseng seriously. "There is a traitor in the company."

  
Tseng looked thoughtful for a moment then looked up to Rude. "It's ok Rude, you go home. I'll deal with this." Rude nodded and left the apartment, leaving the two of them alone.

  
"Do you know who it is?" Reno asked.

  
"I'm not positive, but I've got an idea. But first I should look at the wound of yours."

  
Reno shook his head. "It's nothing, doctor took out the bullet. I should be fine in a few days, just have to keep my weight off of it."

  
Sephiroth came into the room, running his hand through his hair and yawning slightly. "What's all the noise?"

  
Reno looked up at Sephiroth then to Tseng and raised an eyebrow. "Tseng, what's going on?"

  
Tseng sweatdropped and stared at the floor quietly as Reno watched him.

  
"Isn't it obvious." Sephiroth said with a smirk.

  
"Yes..." Reno said getting to his feet, "...it appears to be very obvious." Giving Tseng one last cold look he limped off to his bedroom and locked the door behind him.

  
"Sephiroth..."

  
"Yes?" He looked back to Tseng and blinked at the cold look in the Turk leader's eyes.

  
"Leave..." he hissed, "now!" He stood up. "Leave and never bother me again!"

  
Sephiroth blinked. "What?"

  
"You heard me! You got what you wanted, now leave!"

  
Sephiroth blinked a bit but shrugged and walked back into Tseng's room. Not long later he returned, fully dressed, to see a still angry Tseng waiting for him at the door. Taking the hint he left the apartment, Tseng shut and locked the door behind him.

*    *    *    *    *  
  


The next morning Reno awoke to the sound of his cellphone ringing. Rolling over he reached into his coat pocket and turned the phone on. "Yeah, what is it?"

  
"Where are you Turk?!" Came a harse young voice. 

  
Reno blinked and looked at his clock, 10am. He winched, he was supposed to be at Rufus' place three hours ago. "Sorry 'sir. I'll be right there." Hearing no reply he hung up and jumped out of bed. Limping around his room he got dressed and went out to the kitchen. Tseng was already gone for the day and Reno didn't really feel like talking to him right now anyway, so he just left the apartment, locking it behind him.

  
*    *    *    *    *  
  


Tseng walked down the hallway of the ShinRa building, deep in thought of the possible spy, but his mind kept wandering back to Reno. Walking into his office he grabbed a couple of files from the filing cabinet in one corner and sat at his desk, not even bothering to close the office door.  
He was deep in reading the employee personal files when Rufus walked into his office, Reno limping slightly behind him and not looking too happy.

  
"Tell me Tseng, why is it my bodyguard is limping?"

  
Tseng blinked and looked up. "A unfortunate mishap last night 'sir." He glanced at Reno, who avoided his eye contact.

  
Rufus raised an eyebrow. "Mishap?"

  
"Yes 'sir," Tseng nodded. "Turks Reno and Rude went out on a mission last night. It appears the group they were after knew they were coming and Reno got a minor injury in the process."

  
"They _knew_ you were coming?" Rufus turned to Reno.

  
"Yes 'sir, they were waiting for us."

  
Tseng watched Reno, who still avoided his eye contact, and sighed. "It would appear we have a spy 'sir."

  
"A traitor." Reno added coldly, looking at Tseng.

  
Tseng flinched inwardly, but outwardly appeared calm, looking back to Rufus. "It is my belief that the so-called traitor, would have to be fairly high-up in the ranks to know of the Turks' plans."

  
"Agreed," said Rufus. "Have you told my father yet?"

  
Tseng shook his head. "Not yet no, I am still filling in the final details on the paperwork, with my list of possible suspects."

  
Rufus nodded. "Well carry on with it, we'll wait and I'll personally take the report to the president."

  
Tseng was slightly confused by the blonde's willingness to help, but didn't question it and continued his report. When he was finished he stood up and handed the report to the vice-president, who nodded and headed for the door.

  
"Come, Turk!" He commanded and Reno, without looking at Tseng at all, followed Rufus out of the Turk leader's office and to the president's office.

  
Tseng sighed sadly as he watched them leave and shut his office door. Collapsing onto the couch in his office, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander.

  
*    *    *    *    *

  
_Will they find the spy?  
Will Tseng and Reno patch things up?  
Will I ever finish this story?  
Who knows...   
Stay tuned!_  
  
**End of part one.**


	2. part 2

**Traitor**  
  
Reno followed Rufus around all day, back and forth through the halls of ShinRa. _So much for keeping my weight of my foot._ He thought as he limped after Rufus when they returned to the vice-president's office. Watching Rufus sit behind his desk Reno closed the door after him and leant against the doorframe. Soon his mind wandered back to the night before, to Tseng and to Sephiroth. _How could he? Sephiroth of all people, after all this time..._

"Turk!!" The angry voice broke through his thoughts. Reno looked up to see Rufus standing in front of him. It was obvious the pretty-boy had been trying to get his attention for sometime. 

"Sorry 'sir. What is it?"

"We're going for a walk."

"A walk 'sir?" Reno blinked, Rufus never left the building. _What's going on?_

"Yes Turk." He opened the door, strided past Reno and down the hall.  Gathering his wits quickly, Reno limped after the blonde towards the elevator, getting there as the doors opened.

  
*    *    *    *    *  
  


Tseng awoke to someone tapping on his shoulder. Opening his eyes he looked up at Rude. "What time is it?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"7pm 'sir." Rude said, stepping back from the couch.

Tseng stood up and walked too his desk to grab a few folders of possible future SOLDIERS then headed out of his office, followed by Rude. Locking the office door he turned and walked down the hall towards the elevators and rode them down to his apartment. Upon entering the apartment, Tseng and Rude, after seeing that Reno had not returned, headed into the kitchen where Tseng set about making himself a cup of tea and Rude grabbed a beer from the fridge.

Sitting down at the counter with his beer, Rude removed his sunglasses and placed them down on the countertop. He could see something was bothering his boss as he watched him work his way around the kitchen. "What's wrong?" He asked as Tseng sat down.

"Huh?" Tseng looked up, "oh, it's nothing... well, it's not _nothing_..." He sighed and looked down to his cup. "I've cheated on Reno."

Rude put down his beer and quietly waited for Tseng to continue.

Taking a mouthful of he thought quietly for awhile and sighed again. "I... Sephiroth came around last night. Reno had to leave. I don't want to talk about it." The raven-haired man said.

Rude looked down at his beer thoughtfully, of course he knew his boss and his partner were lovers and it didn't bother him. But the fact that Tseng would cheat on the red-head, Rude was surprised to say the least. They finished their drinks in silence, except to the odd loud clap of nearby thunder.

  
*    *    *    *    *  
  


Standing under some shelter in Sector 6, Reno looked solemnly out at the heavy rain, wondering what the pretty-boy was going to go now. "We can't go anywhere in this." Rufus muttered.

"No 'sir."

"I guess we should find some shelter until this storm passes."

Reno rolled his eyes at the obvious statement. "Yes 'sir."

"Any ideas Turk?" Rufus asked turning around to face Reno.

"Well..." He said as he looked around, "there is a bar nearby that I know, the 'Sixth Sense', they have a few rooms."

Rufus blinked. "You want me to go into a bar, full of commoners?!"

"It is your only choice 'sir." Reno smirked a little. "Unless you'd prefer to walk home in the rain."

Rufus groaned. "Lead the way then." And he followed the red-head down the street.

"Hey Reno!" A voice called out as they entered the bar and a girl came over and kissed his cheek. "Who's your friend?"

Reno glanced at Rufus then looked back to the girl. "He's not your type Stacey. You got any rooms left?"

"I'll go check, have a seat at the bar and I'll be right back." With that she disappeared into the crowd.

Reno turned to see Rufus watching him with a raised eyebrow. "This way 'sir." He said, gesturing towards the bar. 

Stacey soon returned and handed Reno a key. "It's the only one we have left, but the boss said you could have it."

"Thanks babe." Reno said lighting a cigarette. "Bring a bottle of the usual would ya." He glanced at Rufus who was watching something elsewhere. "And two glasses." He added.

"So..." Stacey said as she grabbed a bottle from behind her and placed it in front of Reno with the glasses. "Where is that raven-haired boy of yours tonight?"

This got Rufus' attention and Reno sighed. "I dunno Stace, he's probably still at work."

"Oh that's sad. Well, don't have too much fun tonight." She giggled and winked at Reno before wandering off to serve another customer.

"Raven-haired boy?"

Reno poured two glasses of tequila and slid one to Rufus. "Yes 'sir."

"Is she talking about..."

Reno cut in. "I don't know 'sir. I don't keep track of everyone I've slept with." He finished his glass in one mouthful and poured himself another while Rufus just stared at him blankly.

  
*    *    *    *    *  
  


Tseng sighed as he listened to the storm outside. He was no closer to finding the spy and now he was worrying about Reno, it was unlike the red-head to not check in by now. _maybe he's at the pub._ Pulling out his cellphone he rang the 'Sixth Sense' and a girl answered. "Hey Stacey, it's Tseng."

"Oh, hi Tsengy" You wanna talk to Reno?"

"He's there?" Tseng blinked.

"Yeah he's here, here with some blonde cutie."

"Ok, that's fine Stace. Listen, don't tell him I called. I just wanted to know he was safe and out of the storm."

"Yeah sure, he's staying here tonight. I'll look after him." She giggled.

Tseng smirked. "I'm sure you would. Bye Stacey luv."

"C'ya Tsengy." And she hung up.

_Some blonde cutie...? I wonder if she means Rufus..._

  
*    *    *    *    *  
  


Two hours later Reno and Rufus were on their fourth bottle of tequila. Rufus swayed a bit and tried to steady himself with the bar and although Reno had drunken three times more than Rufus, he appeared to still be steady on his feet, only slightly drunk. Reno watched Rufus with an amused smirk, it was very obvious the pretty-boy never drunk this much. "Rufus... I've run out of smokes."

Rufus blinked and pulled out his wallet. "Oh, is this enough?" He asked, slurring his words, and pulled out 200 gil.

"Thanks." Reno grinned and bought another pack of cigarettes, pocketing the change.

"Turk..."

Reno looked back to him. "Yes 'sir?"

"Turk..." He repeated, licking his lips and looking up from his empty glass. "Kiss me."

Reno shook his head. "No Rufus, I won't do that."

"That was an order, Turk!" Rufus growled.

Just as Reno was about to reply, Rufus fell backwards off his barstool and lay on the floor giggling like a little girl, which caused Reno in turn to burst out laughing. Stacey came over giggling and helped Rufus to his feet. "I think you two should call it a night." Reno nodded and followed her as she helped Rufus to the room he and the red-head where sharing. Placing Rufus down on the bed she shook her head laughing. "See you around boys."

"Bye Stace, thanks." Reno said and closed the door behind her, locking it.

"Reno..."

The use of his name made him turn around and face Rufus with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

Rufus stood up and made his way, slowly, over to Reno. "Kiss me, now."

Reno shook his head again. "No Rufus, I can't."

"Why not?" Rufus purred as he ran his hand down Reno's thigh.

"Because..." _Why can't I?_ He asked himself. _After all, Tseng did sleep with Sephiroth._ "Because, you're drunk."

Rufus looked him in the eyes and smirked. "Not as drunk as you think." He leant forward and pinned Reno against the door. "I want you Turk."

"Please 'sir I can't." He said ducking away from the blonde and sitting on the edge of the bed. The next thing he knew, Rufus was ontop of him and about to kiss him.

  
*    *    *    *    *  
  


Tseng awoke with a start and stared blankly around the dark room. Climbing out of bed he saw it was 4am and decided to get an early start. Heading to the bathroom he stepped into the shower and just let the water run over his head and cascade down his shoulders, back and chest for awhile before having a wash. When he finished he dried off and dressed into his usual Turk-style suit, then made his way upstairs to his office. A voice caught his attention around the next corner and he stopped and listened.

"Yeah, I heard they were going after those Sector 4 rebels again soon."

"Really? That's so cool, those Turks are so brave."

"You think so?" The guy asked.

The girl giggled. "Not as brave or strong and handsome as you Sephy."

Tseng blinked listening still. _Sephiroth is the spy...? No, it's that girl. She's using him for information._ He stepped around the corner and walked past them, noticing that Sephiroth was talking to a girl with raven hair and a short red dress.

Sephiroth was about to reply to the girl when Tseng walked past. _What's he doing up at this hour?_ He tensed slightly and followed Tseng down the hall with his eyes before eventually turning back to the girl.

  
*    *    *    *    *  
  


Reno groaned as he rolled over, opening his eyes he faced the sleeping blonde beside him. _Oh... my.... god!! What have I done?!_ He sat up quickly and climbed out of the bed, noticing he was totally naked and after getting dressed went downstairs for some breakfast.

Rufus awoke sometime later and rubbed his eyes as he sat up. _What happened last night?_ Then it all came flooding back to him, "oh no..." he groaned and buried himself under the covers again. Eventually Rufus climbed out of bed, got dressed and order the red-head to escort him back to the ShinRa building now that the storm had passed. Reno kept to himself during the walk, not wanting the vice-president to think that it could be anything more than a one-night thing. Strolling back into his office, Rufus sat behind his desk and sighed. "You can have the day off."

Reno blinked. "'Sir?"

"I said, you are relieved of your duty for the day Turk!" The blonde growled.

Reno nodded slightly. "Yes 'sir." Bowing he stepped out of the office and head down the hallway. _I have to find Tseng and tell him I'm sorry... for everything._ Stepping up to the Turk leader's office he reached for the door handle when he froze, hearing voices inside.

"Oh come _on_ Tseng! What makes you think I'd do such a thing?!"

"I heard you talking to that girl!"

Reno blinked… _Girl...?_

"So I was chatting her up, what's your problem?! Oh I see, jealous are we? Can't handle the face I was hitting on someone else for a change! Well you're the one who threw me out Tseng!!"

"Oh give it a rest Seph! You have been telling that girl secret information about the Turks! She is the spy, and you're her source of information. She's using you!"

Reno stepped back from the door, he'd heard enough. _Now what...?_ Looking around he decided it was best to return to the apartment. He would talk with Tseng later.

  
*    *    *    *    *  
  


_Who is this girl who's getting information out of Sephiroth?_

_Will Reno tell Tseng about his night with Rufus?_

_Will I stop asking these questions?_

_Who knows..._

_Stay tuned!_

**End of part two.**


	3. part 3

**Traitor**   
  
Tseng walked into the apartment and smiled slightly when he saw Reno sleeping on the couch. _He looks so peaceful. I don't think I'll wake him yet._ Walking into the kitchen he started to cook some dinner for the both of them.

Reno awoke to the smell of something nice cooking. _Tseng must be home._ He thought as he got to his feet and walked over to the kitchen. Sitting at the counter he watched Tseng quietly before venturing to speak. "Hey..."

"Hey yourself."

"What you cooking?"

"An old family recipe."

"Tseng I..." Reno sighed. "I'm sorry."

Tseng blinked and turned to face the red-head. "Sorry...? For what?"

Reno looked down at his hands. "I..." He looked up. "I... slept with Rufus."

Tseng was speechless... "What... why?"

Reno told Tseng the whole story and Tseng listened quietly. "I didn't what do. He... he kinda forced me." Reno sighed, again looking down at his hands. "I'm sorry Tseng. I do love you, forgive me?"

Tseng smirked slightly and took Reno's hands in his own. "Only if you forgive me about Seph. I love you too Reno, please forgive me."

"Of course. I'm sorry, I was just upset, with my wound and all." He looked up and smiled slightly. Tseng nodded and set about serving up their dinner.

  
*    *    *    *    *  
  


Sephiroth stalked down the hallway. _I have to find her, Tseng can't be right... he just can't be!_ He approached the junior employee lounge and looked inside. She was there, sitting at a table by herself, writing something down in a notebook. The silver-haired swordsman watched her for awhile then stepped into the lounge.

Looking up she smiled. "Oh, hi Sephy."

"General Sephiroth to you, Jade."

"Sorry 'sir. Can I help you?"

He walked over to her and noticed that she quickly closed the notebook she was writing in. "I've heard some interesting things about you."

"Oh? Like what 'sir?"

"What are you hiding from me Jade?"

"Hiding, 'sir?"

"Yes. Who do you work for?!" He growled in the voice he usually saved for scaring new recruits.

Jade sweatdropped. "ShinRa 'sir. I don't know what you mean."

Sephiroth slapped her hard across the face. "You're a traitor and a lier!! I can hear it in your voice! Now, who do you work for?!"

"No... no one, General." She stammered, avoiding looking at those mako-green eyes that spoke of distain for those weaker than himself. "I... I was just sent to find out information."

"Who sent you?" He growled.

"I... I don't know 'sir. They never told me their... their names."

"Right you're coming with me." He said and grabbed the arm of the raven-haired girl tightly, dragging her out of the lounge and towards Tseng and Reno's place.

  
*    *    *    *    *  
  


"Oh man I love you..." Tseng purred as he snuggled closer to the red-head.

Reno wrapped his arms around Tseng and smiled, closing his eyes. "I'm glad we've worked things out."

"Me too." Tseng whispered. A loud banging on the door made Tseng groan and roll over. "I'll get it. You wait here love, I won't be too long." Pulling on a pair of pants he walked out to the main room, yawning and opening the door. "Yes, what is it?"

"I have your traitor." Sephiroth growled and almost literally threw Jaded into the room.

Tseng looked down at the girl and blinked. "So she admits it, does she?"

Jade nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone would get hurt."

"Well they did!" Tseng growled. "My best Turk was wounded because of you girl!!"

"I'm sorry 'sir... really." She trembled at the feet of these two powerful men who could so very easily end her life. "Please don't kill me." She whimpered as she notice Sephiroth grip the handle of his infamous sword, the Masamune.

"Why shouldn't we?!" Tseng asked coldly, circling around to the opposite side of Sephiroth.

As they both looked down at her with icey-cold glares, Jade didn't know what to say. "I don't want to die..."

"You should have thought of that before you took the job." Sephiroth hissed. "I say we kill her."

Tseng shook his head. "There are worse things than death, General." He grinned. "We'll give her to Professor Hojo." Jade gasped.

"Yes! A good idea! Let her be a lab rat."

"No... please not that!" She whimpered.

"Don't worry Jade, I'll be visiting you often." Sephiroth chuckled coldly and dragged her out of the apartment.

Closing the door behind them and locking it Tseng sighed... _Well, I guess that's all taken care of._

"Tseng darlin', you coming back to bed?" The voice of the red-head called out.

The raven-haired Turk leader smirked and walked back into his bedroom, to once again enjoy the passionate company of his lover.

**The End.**


End file.
